Drahoni
Drahoni are a mammalian species native to the exotic planet Bersior in the Viperius Galaxy System. Despite they originate from Viperius they are mostly centralised in Tirivhon to aid the Luminant. They reached this microverse after they found a derelict Luminant ship and reverse engineered the onboard technology. Appearance As mentioned before the Drahoni are blue skinned (although there are other possible colours, blue is the most common one) erect bipedal creatures. When a Drahoni is not blue skinned it is either violet, purple or cyan coloured. Grey has also been recorded on some occassions but only has a 0,000000000000000001% chance of occuring, when a Drahoni ages it's skin will begin to lose pigment and as a result they will become pale skinned and have less resistance to the sun's UV rays. The Drahoni lower legs are bowed backwards, their feet have 3 toes (with 1 toe on the outer side). They have 3 fingered hands (with the lack of their index finger and ring finger), their thumbs are large enough to reach the tip of their middle finger when strecthing it. The Drahoni have some visible differences between the gender Male Males have horn-shaped cranial extensions that extend over the upper cranium and end on either side of the crown. Males have 4 tendrils that extends from their chin. Males have large tails which are held erect by developed muscle structure. If a male would gain wheight they would redirect this to their arms and legs. Female The females are slightly thinner and smaller than the males. Whereas the males have an average height of 3,5m the female only has an average height of 3,2m. The females have 6 tendrils that rise from behind their ears of which 2 follow their back and 4 that slide down to the chest (height of the scapula). Females lack the horns the males have. Female Drahoni tails are shorter and have a lower muscle density. When a female would gain wheight they would redirect this to a sack on their head where they store nutrients and fats. Diet The Drahoni mostly eat vegetables and herbs to keep their immune system in check as it tends to detoriate. Intelligence and society The Drahoni were always a wise people and sometimes see themselves higher than others. Their technological superiority above their enslaved races has made them cocky. They live in a hierarchy where a king (Tiberychaam Wirsdakh) and queen (Felionary Yeghnem) rule all of the Drahoni. Religion The Drahoni do not have a religion anymore but worshipped many gods in their ancient times. Military doctrine In ancient times the males have always made up the ranks and lines of the Drahoni military but after many bloody civil wars the male population had decreased dramaticly and are now only given officer ranks. However, the Supreme Star Admiral has always been female. The Vice SSA is always male. Most of the military is now made up of the female Drahoni population. Technology XII- Interuniversal, this species has explored multiple 'verses Opinion towards other species *Luminant: The Luminant aided the Drahoni and were quickly allied with each other. Relation = Allied. *Gni: As the Drahoni are allied to the Luminant they have met and fought the Gni. Relation = War. Category:Mammals Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients Category:Omnivores Category:Sapient Beings